Surprise
by stuckatschool
Summary: From " Mr. Medicinal". Bar scene between Tom and Granddad. Rated for langauge and suggestive themes.


A story inspired by the drinking scene in ' Mr. Medicinal'

**Granddad: You have to under stand. My life is more stressful then most people. My one grandson is a domestic terrorist and the other one is a public mence. **

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

Granddad and Tom were sitting in the basement. Both had been drinking and were completely wasted.

" Ya know. . . You need to loosen up a bit. It's just natures way of. . ."

" No no no! This isn't natures anything. This is you not teaching your grand kids proper behavior.! It's all your fault." Tom said, wobbling from side to side as he talked.

" OH fuck no! I give 'em a good beating when ever they fuck up. You probably just sit in the corner and cry whenever Jazmine gets out of control!" Robert yelled back.

Tom stood up from his chair, only to drop to the floor. After a moment, he grabbed the counter and slowly brought himself back to his feet. Looking slightly winded, he turned to face the old man.

" My Jazzy NEVER did anything bad until this! She was a perfect little girl! Then YOUR terrorist of a grandson messed her up!"

" Little girl? She's 17 damn it! You raised her to be sheltered and to think the way you wanted her to think! At least Huey has his own god damn mind!" Robert yelled, getting into Tom's face.

All was quiet for a moment.

" Maybe we should have knocked first." Tom said quietly

Robert looked at him like he was fucking nuts.

" Like they could of heard a knock over the noise they were making. Shit, you're lucking we found them like we did. At least they had clothes on."

_**Two days ago. . . .**_

_**Tom couldn't find Jazmine. She left the house to ' pick up something from a friend' about 30 minutes ago. He called her home for dinner, but she didn't pick up her cell. She always picked up her cell. **_

_**Panicking, he ran straight to the Freeman household, where he almost broke the door down from knocking. An pissed off Granddad opened the door.**_

_**" What the hell are you making so much noise for? "**_

_**" Robert! I can't find Jazmine ! Is she over here with you?" He said, tears forming.**_

_**" Stop worrying , you pansy. Her and Huey went up stairs to get a book." He said. Pausing he looked at his watch.**_

_**" That was about 20 minutes ago thou.. . ."**_

_**Without skipping a beat, Tom raced up the stairs, Robert close behind him, yelling.**_

_**" Who the fuck do you think you are? President Obama? No one said you could come in!"**_

_**Reaching the room , Tom opened the door. Busting into the room, he came upon the scene of a VERY comfortable Jazmine on Huey's lap, her mouth attached to his. Huey's one hand was firmly on her hip, the other tangled in her wild hair.  
**_

_**" MY BABY!" he yelled.**_

_**Jazmine started at her father, looking like she just got caught doing drugs. After scrambling to get off of Huey's lap, she backed herself into the corner farthest away from her shock father.**_

_**Huey remained in the same position on the bed, looking at Tom with the same passive expression he always had.**_

_**" D-daddy! Ummmm Huey and I, we w-were just. . . Umm. . ."**_

_**" Making out?" Huey offered. Jazmine sent him a mean look.**_

_**Robert came in, with Riley following close behind.**_

_**Silence enveloped the room.**_

_**" Awwww yea boy! I waz starting to think you gay!" Riley said pumping a fist in the air.**_

_**" Now that's what I'm talking 'bout son! Getting a cutie like baby girl over here." Granddad said, pointing to the flustered bi-racial girl.**_

_**Tom's jaw dropped, looking at the two next to him.**_

_**" You are actually allowing this behavior?" Tom asked.**_

_**" Hellz yea!" Riley said, a giant smile on his face. He gave Huey a thumbs up.**_

_**Huey slowly got up from the bed and walked over to Jazmine. He whispered something to her, then motioned toward the door with his head. She nodded, then walked over and slipped out of the door.**_

_**" You! Tainting my sweet baby!" Tom said, pointing an accusing finger at the revolutionist.**_

_**Huey raised an eyebrow at him but said nothing.**_

_**" Oh calm down. It's just a little kissing. Stop being an up tight prick about it." Robert said. Tom went to say something, but turned on his heel and left instead.**_

_**Once the door was slammed, the Freeman's looked at one another. Huey turned around and sat on his bed, grabbing a book. Taking this as a sign the they were not going to get any more info, Granddad and Riley left, both muttering about " finally getting some ass."**_

" I'm to young to be a grandfather !" Tom said, sobbing to himself.

" ohh Shut up. The girl isn't pregnant. They were fooling around." Robert said, smacking Tom in the back of the head.

" but! But!" tom began.

" It's not any of our damn business what they're doing. They are both smart and responsible. Now just sit your ass down and have another drink.

After a couple more drinks, they were clasping shoulders and laughing. Suddenly, they heard a squeal and turned to see Jazmine running down the stairs, her hair soaking wet and clad in nothing but a towel.

Not noticing the two men, she reached the bottom of the stairs and looked up into the door way at the top. Smiling she yelled up.

" Huey! That's not funny! I was trying to take a shower!"

Turning, her smiled dropped when seeing the two staring at her in shock.

" oh. Hi?" she said, holding the towel closer to her top and trying to pull in down.

Huey came walking down the steps, his usual afro dripping water and holding a smaller towel around the waist. He had a smirk on his face.

He nodded to granddad and Tom then slowly ushered Jazmine back up the stairs.

Jazmine looked as if she was about to explain, but shrieked when Huey pinch her butt. She hurried up the stairs to avoid being pinch again.

Once they were both out of sight, Tom fainted to the ground with a loud THUD!

Granddad Just laughed and opened another bottle.


End file.
